wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals/Transcript
This is the transcript for Animals. Transcript (A sparkle glitter transition to the Wiggles are playing their instruments to "It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword".) Greg: That was pretty good. Anthony: I liked it, yeah. Wags: (He wakes up, as he heard something while growling.) Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Anthony: Well, I wonder what Wags heard. Jeff: I didn't hear anything. Greg: Ah, but dogs can hear things we can't. Anthony: Ah, that's for sure. Murray: I wonder. What would it be like if we were able to hear as well as dogs? Jeff: Super hearing! Greg: We'd be able to hear everything. Anthony: (He heard a scratchy noise as he covered his ears.) Yow! What was that? Murray: Oh, I think that was me. I was scratching my head. Jeff: (He heard a loud ripping noise as he covered his ears.) Uh-oh! Something ripped! Greg: Ooh, sorry. Just me peeling an orange. (They've heard a loud rumbling sound.) Thunder? Anthony: I don't see any storm clouds. (They've heard a loud rumbling sound as they've get up to find out except Anthony asks to calm down about his stomach.) Oh, relax, guys, it's just my tummy rumbling. I'm hungry! Wags: (He wakes up as they've heard a loud rumbling sound, when the Wiggles covered his ears as he barks, while he shushes at them.) Ruff! Shh! Shh! Wiggles: Sorry, Wags. (Bones transition to the Song: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog. The Wiggles start dancing with Wags could do the actions.) (Wags barking) Greg: (singing) Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do it, dancing with Wags The dog Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now Wags is digging, and we're all digging too... Shake your hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Wags: Ruff Ruff Ruff...Ruff Ruff Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging...and we're all digging too... Wags: Ruff! (A CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen as she giggles transition to Dorothy talking about our poem about our human girl, but she really likes a dinosaur instead.) Dorothy: Oh, I'm so excited! (She is humming while walks down the stairs) Mm-hm. Okay. (She clears her throat) I've just written another poem. Listen. (She recites) If I was a human. I wouldn't be green. And would not have to worry. Where my tail has been! (laughs) I could hop, I could jump. Without making a sound. Instead of producing a crack in the ground! Oh! Um... ah... (She reads quickly) Oh, yeah. (She clears her throat again until reciting) I'd wear elegant dresses, especially made. And have long golden hair which I'd carefully braid. I'd wear rings on the fingers. And have a sweet little nose. But I would never be able to eat up a rose. What a bore! I'm happy being a dinosaur! (giggles) (Train transition to Wags & Captain Feathersword are trying to talking about humans are much better then animals.) Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Ooh-hoo-hoo! I'm sorry, Wags, me hearty, but it's true, humans are much more important than animals. Which is you! Wags: (He barks while crossing his arms & turned his head away.) Captain Feathersword: I'm sorry, but it's a fact! Wags: (He barks while pushing him away unti, he's gonna have a race.) Captain Feathersword: Oh-ho-ho-ho! So you wanna have a little bit of a race, do you ? Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Alright, then. We'll count to three together. Ready? 1... Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: ..two... Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: ..three! (Captain Feathersword & Wags are running in a race around in Wiggle Town until Anthony uses a stick to blow some bubbles transition. As the bubbles floating down transition to the Song: Henry the Octopus. A scene where Greg sings a song about Henry as he lives in underwater.) Henry: Breebop! Hi, everybody! I'm Henry the Octopus. Wiggles: (singing) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) Lives down in the deep blue sea (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) He's a friend to you and me Henry has a great big band Playing on the ocean sand He'll sing you all an octopus song He'd like you to sing along Henry: Sing along, everybody! Wiggles: (singing) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) Lives down in the deep blue sea (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) He's a friend to you and me Henry: Oh! Hi, everybody! Greg: (singing) Henry loves to cook for his friends His marvelous talent, well it has no end He will bake, roast and fry His favorite dish, is seaweed pie (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) Lives down in the deep blue sea (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the octopus Greg: (singing) He's a friend to you and me Henry: Now listen in everybody. Oh! Greg: (singing) Henry has a happy smile He'd like you all to stay for a while He'll put on his shoes and his 8-legged pants He'll show you all, the tentacle dance (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the Octopus Greg: (singing) Lives down in the deep blue sea (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Henry the octopus Greg: (singing) He's our friend to you and me Henry: Bye-bye, everybody. See you later! Yup! (Bee transition to Captain Feathersword & Wags are running back towards the dock. As they've stopped running around that's because dogs could run faster.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Okay! Okay. So dogs can run faster than humans. Wags: (He barks until someone is coming.) Captain Feathersword: What? Are you trying to say that dogs can see better than humans too? (laughs) Are you trying to tell me that you can see someone coming? Wags: (He barks until Greg is coming.) Captain Feathersword: You're trying to say you can see a Wiggle? Wags: (He barks until shot cuts to Greg was running while Captain laughs & pants.) Captain Feathersword: Well, I can't see anything! Wags: (He barks while Greg arrives at the dock.) Greg: Oh, hi there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Wha... Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Well, blow me down! (Greg blows him down until he falls over.) Arggh! I gotta stop saying that. Hi, Greg! Greg: Wags, was that you waving to me? Wags: Ruff! Greg: Oh, I'm sorry, Wags. I couldn't see you. You were too far away. Wags: Ruff, ruff! Greg: Well, anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you later. Wags: (He barks while Greg leaves the dock until he's laughing.) (Magic hat transition to Greg holding a carrot cake as he feeds with his rabbit.) Greg: Yum, yum, yum. Try a little bit of this. Yeah, come on. (He smooches to come out of his hat.) Anthony: (He arrives while opening the fridge that the carrot cake is gone.) Where's my carrot cake? Greg: Shh! Anthony: What are you doing with my cake?! Greg: Well, I couldn't find any carrots. Anthony: Well, I used them to make the cake. Greg: Sorry. Come on. Breakfast. Anthony: You're not going to feed it to the rabbit? Greg: Don't worry. I'm not going to feed it to him. I'm just trying to coax him out. Anthony: Not with my cake! Greg: Don't worry. I'm not going to feed it to... (Anthony grabs the carrot cake, until he dropped to feed the rabbit inside his hat.) Oops. Anthony: The rabbit ate my cake! Greg: Oh, great. Now I'll never be able to pull him out. He'll be too heavy! (Clouds transition to Murray & Jeff are looking the clouds in the sky.) Murray: I love looking at the clouds. Don't you, Jeff? Jeff: I sure do, Murray. Murray: Hey, that cloud looks like... the number one. Jeff: I can see the number two. Murray: Uh-oh. That cloud looks like... Jeff: What does that cloud look like, Murray? Murray: That cloud looks like... rain! Quick! Inside! (with Jeff getting up from the grass & run back into the Wigglehouse until the rain falls) (Pirate ship transition to Anthony eating a pizza walking down the dock to meet Wags & Captain Feathersword. While Wags sniffs that he smells over to Captain cause that wasn't him.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh! So now you're saying that dogs can smell better than humans as well? Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Well, there be nothing smelly around here. Oh... oh! (Anthony arrives holding a pizza as he's eating while leaving the dock.) Mmm! Wags: Ruff, ruff! (An alarm clock transition to Jeff using his telescope to see some shooting stars at the night sky as he waves his hand to come here. A CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to Anthony talking about to meet one of her favorite friend.) Anthony: We'd like you to meet a friend of ours, who's not a person like you or me. She's a dinosaur, and her name is Dorothy the Dinosaur. Now, Dorothy the Dinosaur is a very friendly dinosaur. She's green She's got yellow spots. She wears a white floppy hat. But best of all, Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing this. She sings... "Romp Bomp a Chomp. Romp Bomp a Chomp..." Can you try that with us? Let's try. "Romp Bomp a Chomp. Romp Bomp a Chomp." That's great. Now, here's a song about the first time that we met Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur. A scene where Greg is gonna sing a song about her friendly dinosaur named Dorothy.) Greg: (singing) I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: (giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! I like it here! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground Paul Field: (as Dog Catcher.) "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Oh, my stomach hurts! I'm still hungry. Do you think I could get some roses in the back garden now? Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Dorothy: That's me! All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, Dorothy: (giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! (Bones transition to Wags barks as he heard that someone is coming.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, are you telling me you can hear something? (Wags barks until shot cuts to Jeff & Murray are walking down the dock.) Captain Feathersword: I can't hear anything. (Wags barks that he tells that 2 Wiggles are coming until shot cuts to Jeff & Murray are walking down the dock.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! You can hear two Wiggles coming! (laughs) Jeff: Hi, Captain Feathersword. (with Murray) Hi, Wags. Murray: Hi, Wags. See ya! (Wags barks until Murray & Jeff are leaving the dock while Captain was very upset.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's not fair, I tell ya! It's not fair! Oh, blow me down! Wags: (He blows him down until he falls over.) It's just not fair. (Wags barking while laughing. Until Puppet Anthony pulls the screen transition to Murray pretending to be a snake on the floor.) Greg: Did you lose something, Murray? Murray: No. Anthony: Are you exercising? Murray: No. Jeff: Then what are you doing? Murray: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to move like a snake? Anthony: No. Greg: Can't say that I have. Jeff: I bet it's interesting. (Scene transitions to where the Wiggles are in snakes in perspective & back in normal self.) Anthony: Hey, hey! Look at that! Jeff: Watch out, here I came! Whoo! Greg: Hey, this is great! Look out for that chair. Murray: Whoo! Slithery snakes! Greg: You're right, that does tickle. I like being a snake. Anthony: Wow! This slippery snake stuff's great! Wiggles: Phew! Jeff: That certainly was interesting. Greg: I'm very glad I'm not a snake. Anthony: Well, if I was a snake, I'd make sure the fridge handle was close to the floor. Then I'd be able to reach it and get all the food! (They were all laughing, since these clothes are all messed up in their snakes perspective.) (It translates to a TV is shown during the Song: Here Comes a Bear appears on the screen.) Greg: Here's a song about four animals. It's a song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake and a wombat. At the end of the song, let's all give a really big growl like a scary bear. Greg: (singing) Here comes a bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) A very scary bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Paws up in the air Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Murray: (singing) Kangaroo jumps Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) He jumps so high Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) He almost touches the sky Wiggles: Boing, boing Murray: (singing) The kangaroo jumps so high Greg: (singing) Here comes a snake Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) Slithering along Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) His body's very long Wiggles: Ssss, ssss Greg: (singing) Slippery snake slithers along Anthony: (singing) Wombat crawls Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) Nose to the ground Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) He's making lots of sound Wiggles: Crawling, crawling Anthony: (singing) Crawling everywhere Greg: (singing) Here comes a bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) A very scary bear Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Paws up in the air Wiggles: Stomping, stomping Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Wiggles: (They were all growling like a bear.) (A teddy bear transition to Captain Feathersword & Wags are still trying to bark, while dogs are better than humans.) Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Oh! So now you're saying that dogs are better barkers than humans? Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Captain Feathersword: Well, woof, woof! Wags: Ruff, ruff! Captain Feathersword: Woof, woof, woof! Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Captain Feathersword: Woof, woof, woof, woof! (They're all barking & arguing at the same time. Until, a pirate ship transition to the Song: Ponies. A scene where Jeff is wearing a smock, while painting a beautiful picture.) Jeff: Hi! I've been to visit Farmer Brown's farm. There were lots of great things on the farm. I've done a painting of one of them. (He's showing a picture to the camera.) Do you like it? It's a pony. (A scene translates to these are in their pony costumes & farmer brown. While, the Wiggles are playing their instruments.) Greg: (singing) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air going swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds.) As they ride home to Farmer Brown. (Instrumental break.) Greg: (singing) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air going swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds.) As they ride home to Farmer Brown. (Until, 4 colored sparkled rainbow transition to the Wiggles, Dorothy & Henry are talking about why humans are better than dogs.) Dorothy: We don't think of the Wiggles as human, do we, Henry? Henry: No, of course not. Greg: But we are human. Jeff: I'm sure I'm human. Murray: Me too. Anthony: Sometimes I wish I wasn't a human. Sometimes I wish I was a big bear... (He roars.) ..with a big tummy, then I could eat more food. But, I am human, Dorothy. Greg, Jeff & Murray: So are we! Dorothy: I didn't say you weren't humans. I said that Henry, Wags and I don't think you as humans. Anthony: Huh? Jeff: Huh? Greg: Huh? Murray: Huh? Dorothy: Well, we think of you as... (with Henry.) Friends! (Wiggles laugh.) Dorothy: You too, Captain Feathersword. (She giggles. Until, everyone laughs while getting a group hug.) (Camera clicking transition to the Song: The Monkey Dance (Live). A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre. While everyone gets to wake Jeff up.) Greg, Murray & Anthony: 1, 2, 3. (Audience yelling) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! Jeff: (He wakes up & does this dance.) Ooh-ooh ah-ah! Ooh-ooh ah-ah! Ooh-ooh ah-ah! Ooh-ooh ah-ah! Anthony: Hey! Greg: Wow! I don't know. Murray: What's he doing? Jeff, excuse me! What are you doing? Jeff: I just had a dream. I dreamt when I was a monkey, and I was doing a monkey dance just like this! Murray: Wow! Greg: Just like that, Jeff? Jeff: Just like this. Greg: Well, Jeff, that sounds like a great idea. (to audience.) Let's do a monkey dance together, everybody! Alright, everyone. Here's three of our favorite animals. We're gonna move like them. Here we go. Wiggles: (singing) We're gonna do the monkey ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Do the monkey ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Monkey, monkey ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Yeah, that's alright Greg: Here comes an elephant, everybody! Wiggles: (singing) Let's o the elephant ('''Jeff': Brrrrr!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Do the elephant ('''Jeff': Brrrrr!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Do the elephant ('''Jeff': Brrrrr!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Yeah, that's alright Greg: Get ready to jump, everyone! Here we go! Wiggles: (singing) Let's jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Come on and jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) We're gonna jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Yeah, that's alright. Greg: Here comes a growling tiger! Wiggles: (singing) So do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) The tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) Yeah, that's alright. Greg: Get ready to jump again! Here we go! Wiggles: (singing) Let's jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Come on and jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) We're gonna jump to the front and back ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Yeah, that's alright. Greg: Here comes that crazy monkey again! Wiggles: (singing) So do the monkey. ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Do the monkey. ('''Jeff': Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!)'' Wiggles: (singing) Do the elephant. ('''Jeff': Brrrrr!)'' Wiggles: (singing) The tiger, tiger. (Rawwwr!) Greg: Great dancing, everyone. Give yourselves a big clap. Well done. Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:Finished Transcripts